The Two Girls
by Ms. Dwyn Snape
Summary: Twins, Jealousy, Another attacked, starwars parts, 4 wierd kids becoming friends with the trio, rockin band wait did i mention Snapes a daddy?
1. The twins

Chapter 1- The Twins  
  
My sister Crystal and I were just two ordinary girls with friends, two wacky grandparents, and had no idea how special we really were. I, the older one Amanda, am tall with long black hair died bright blue and my eyes cool but warm blue were sparkling happily as I was talking to April and her friend Brian. Crystal was only a little shorter with long black hair her eyes were the same blue as mine. "I can't believe this you guys," I said, "who'd have thunk it, I can't stay with my grandparents anymore, where am I going to go?" April looked sympathetic and stated, "You could stay with me, but I don't know what your sister is going to do." now looking worried I didn't know what to do. "I know," Brian said, "Crystal can stay at my house," he quickly shut himself up looking at the death glare April was giving him. There was no doubt, April and Brian are perfect together. "Well I guess I better start packing.' I said. "We'll help," April looked to Brian with the warning that he better help or else and they all started with boxes and the stuff that I loved the most. "I believe that's it," I said putting my instruments in a big box while April was stuffing my laptop into another bag missing it because she was watching Brian bend over lifting another box. "You have a lot of stuff Amanda," stated April. "I know, but I love it all," I replied back and they all laughed. We haven't seen Crystal all day and wondered where she had gone. Just then the door opened and Crystal appearing with a rather tall man with balding reddish walked in. "Who might this be," I asked glaring at Crystal. Crystal stuck out her tongue and answered, "He says that he knows about all of our real pasts and that he would take both you and me in Amanda." The shock of all this made all of us laugh including the man. "So this is what a muggle house looks like," he stated. All of us looked at him funny and he explained, "a muggle is a non magic person." We all laughed again. "Some man," laughed April, " he looks a little loony." Brian added, " yeah loonier than you are Amanda." We all laughed again. "We have no more time to waste," the man said, " we have to get all of you out of here." Before we could say anything all of the boxes full of stuff disappeared and he ushered us into his car and flew to his house. The house was tall and a bit shabby; it looked like it was going to fall over with one touch of a finger. What was holding it up we didn't know. "Welcome to the burrow," he said with a twinkle in his eyes, "don't mind there's not much room with the five children in the house now," I cut him off, " do you always save people like that or are they really your own children," it was a simple enough question. "They are indeed my own children, Ms. Andraste," He stated. I gave him a confused look. "Oh dear I forgot to tell you all who you really are." Once again we all looked confused and we went inside. "Welcome dears," said a nice voice from the kitchen belonging to a plump woman who immediately sat us down and started serving us food. "I still don't understand, who are you," I said and the man and woman looked to each other. "My name is Arthur Weasley and this is my wife Molly," I looked back and forth between the two and then nodded. It seemed to be dinnertime and footsteps on the stairs brought their glances to see who they were. The first two were twins like me and Crystal; their names were Fred and George. The next two were named Ron and Percy and finally, the last one was the youngest, Ginny. After dinner the Weasley parents explained who they really were. "You two," he looked toward me and Crystal, "your real names are Dwyn and Lilia Andraste." We looked confused as he explained that I was Dwyn and Crystal was Lilia. "Your parents were very important and they died when you two were just babies," he started, "have you ever heard of Harry Potter?" We nodded our heads in unison because our grandparents always told us the story about the boy who had defeated Lord Voldermort and they had said something about two twin girls who had taken most of his energy before he even went to Harry Potter, but we couldn't remember those girls names. "Well, you two are the girls who were attacked before Harry was you have the marks to prove it, your grandparents hid the marks from you," he took his wand and said some strange word but we felt weird. All of a sudden April and Brian were staring at us as well as the rest of the group listening. I looked in the mirror remembering where my grandparents had said the marks were on the forehead, left arm, right arm, and my stomach. They were all there, I was who they said I was and for that we were shaken. After Mr. Weasley explained that April and Brian were our protectors named Mab Lightfeather and Bentley McFadden we were all shocked and decided it was time for bed. There was only two weeks left until school was supposed to start. I wondered how I was going to get to Riverside for school but that was only to be revealed the next day at breakfast. 


	2. Of Owls and Things

Chapter 2 Of Owls and things  
  
I woke up the next morning realizing that Mab and Bram had gone. Lilia and I had spent the night in Ginny's room. The other two girls were sleeping and I thought I could take a breath of fresh air, but when I looked towards the door I saw a pair of eyes staring back. I stifled a giggle, looked towards my sister; got up and walked to the door. It couldn't have been Fred and George; they would've been loud. Ginny was in here sleeping and Percey's eyes don't look like that. "Oh Ron," I laughed and saw him run from the door. I opened the door and nothing was there and all I heard were footsteps racing down the narrow staircase. I followed to find nothing, perhaps it was just someone checking in, but why would they seem so skittish. "Oh well," I said lightly and took a step outside and sat on the porch. All of a sudden I heard a loud BANG from behind me, I turn around to see the twins, Fred and George, grinning madly as I wondered what they did. "Good morning, cant stay long, we just scared the slugs out of Percy," they both explained then started running madly as Percy came out of the door. I watched him and he looked down at me, calmed down and sat beside me. "Good morning," he said. "Really, I'm not so sure about good," I replied. "Oh, sorry to hear that." He said looking down at the wood beneath us. "Well considering that my sister and I aren't really who we thought we were, but your family is so nice I'm kind of glad that we're here." I said to him and he beamed seaming to be proud of his family and at once Mr. Wealey stepped out from the doorway. "I'm sorry to intrude, and I shouldn't have eavesdropped, but I'm glad you're optimistic about all this." I gave a weak smile and sort of blushed, when the question popped into my mind. My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of a hoot and a bunch of letters as well as a beat up old owl fell into my lap. I must've looked shocked, but Percy let out a slight chuckle and said, "Looks like Errol like you," I blinked and started laughing as well. I lightly stroked the owl and picked up the letters. I handed them all to Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley then came out ushering us to breakfast. "School letters came today," Mr. Weasley stated handing a letter to everyone except for Ginny, and to my surprise both Lilia and I got one also. I opened it up and looked dumbstruck and passed the letter to my sister. I spent the rest of the day pondering about were we were getting our stuff, how we're going to get there, do we have any money and how're we going to get to school. I was just plain lost.  
  
A/N: So what ya think, my English teachers having a ball he bugs me about my writing lol. Oh BTW my names Amanda HAHAHAHA! April: When am I going to be in another part with Brian. Brian: Yea food what * Snore * Amanda: muahahaha, you'll be in it when I write you in it. So there :P April: But I wanna be in it! Brian: Yeah food! 


	3. Technology

Chapter 3  
  
I was up all night thinking about my grandparents. They had taught me and Lilia out of magic books, but never hands on. We just read and now we're both fifteen and we are coming from an American "muggle" school. I wonder what year we're going to be in. I guess it depended on ages I wonder what happened to Mab and Bram. Mr. Weasley gave us out boxes of things that we needed and I managed to stuff my laptop, CD's, are headphones into my bag. I know a little messed up for a witch but I was raised in a muggle school. I tried to sleep tasting to Reliant K. and reading stories my fellow writers posted and checking to see if I got any mail from any one of my muggle friends. One happened to catch my attention.  
  
Hi Mommy,  
  
Where are you? You just disappeared. We couldn't find you and we miss you.  
  
Love,  
  
Timmy and Jackie.  
  
  
  
"Aww," I whispered and looking up it was morning already. Thinking I was the only one up again, I dressed and took my laptop muting the music and sat on the porch. It was my favorite quiet spot especially in the morning. The long quiet road stretched out lonely through the emerald hills making you wonder what its doing there in the first place. My mind wandered back to Tim and Jackie, two of the strangest muggles I know Tim had always called me mommy and pretended to be my daughters although I don't understand how Jackie (his girlfriend) puts up with it.  
  
  
  
I started writing back when another quiet dweller walked out of the house. "How is it that you always know to come out when I'm lonely," I asked Percy and he grinned shrugging, "I guess I sort of feel the same, plus it's the quietest place around here," he sat down next to me and looked confused when he saw my laptop, "What's that," he asked as I clicked send. "It's a computer," I tried explaining, " I can do almost anything on it," I grinned. "like what," he asked. I thought for a moment and had an idea.  
  
  
  
"It can send messages to another person faster than an owl," I started and signed on to aim (AOL instant messenger) and found that Jackie was online. "Oh yeah prove it," he said. I clicked on Jackie's name and typed something in. I clicked enter and it sent. "When this window comes up that means it sent." I told him and in an instant she wrote back," The look on Percy's face was unforgettable and for the first time I realized we was about my age.  
  
  
  
I typed to Jackie telling her about Percy. She immediately got excited and asked me if he was cute. I took out my digital camera. "Do you mind if I take the picture of us Percy," I asked and when he agreed I sent it to Jackie and she said that he was cute and that I should keep him. He replied with a blush. I told Jackie about his reaction and she laughed.  
  
  
  
Percy and I started laughing as well and before we realized Mr. Weasley was looking down onto the screen. "Interesting," he said, " some device that sends messages, you have to tell me about it Dwyn." I rolled my eyes and we started laughing again. 


	4. The Train

Chapter 4  
  
We had gotten all of our school supplies and I had gotten a picture of the whole family before we left the burrow heading towards Kings Cross. I had stuffed my bag with my wand, roves, and laptop with my head phones. I had told Percy that I wanted to sit in a quiet compartment that I could think in. He nodded and I headed towards the back of the beautiful train looking at each face as I moved further back and hear Ron Weasleys voice coming from the last compartment and listened.  
  
"I'm telling you, she's beautiful she and her sister are living with us and they're both fifth years. I mean her sister looks just like her, but Lilia, I mean she's gorgeous." I had to stifle a laugh as I walked into their compartment. "Mind if I sit in here," I asked and when they nodded I continued, "so Ron I couldn't help but notice that you like my sister." He turned completely Red.  
  
I looked to the other boy and sensed a power in him like mine. "Ah, Harry Potter, we meet atlast." I smiled and he looked confused, "I am Dwyn Andraste," we shook hands and Ron started to explain the story about the night my parents as well as Harry's died. I showed him al lof my marks and he seemed to be sorry. "Don't worry about it Harry, It's fine." I explained and started listening to my music after putting on my robes over my t-shirt and jeans.  
  
I quickly fell asleep. I awoke suddenly when I heard three voices above my head, they had removed my headphones and seemed to be interested in Reliant K. The blond one looked cold and vicious and the other two looked really dumb. I rubbed my eyes and sat up startling the three new boys. Harry and Ron looked mad about something.  
  
"That is mine thankyou," I said taking my headphones back. The blond onestarted at me and extended his hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy," he stated. "That's nice," I returned sarcastically, "I don't really care, just don't touch me or my stufll or ill serious hurt you. Oh by the way my names Dwyn Andraste," he sneered at my sweetness and left the compartment and the two original boys cheered. "That was bloody brilliant," Ron exclaimed and I went back to sleep drifting off silently. 


	5. Of Sortings and Seperations

Chapter 5  
  
Once we had arrived at the school, I felt a surge of nervousness move through me. The feeling started at my stomach and pain surged through my veins into my hands, pretty soon it hurt too much to move them and it hurt too much to keep them still. I had no idea where I was supposed to go. I guess I should go find Lilia and Percy. I got off the train and found standing there Mab, Bram, Lilia, Percy, and one other guy I didn't know.  
  
He was tall, my age, handsome, and looked like a good athlete. Percy noticed me starting and looked a little mad but said, "Wood this is Dwyn." He started, "Dwyn this is Oliver Wood." I nodded and her grinned and I felt my nervousness melt away and I relaxed again.  
  
How could he just do that to me? That never happened before, even Percy couldn't help when I was nervous before the train even though I felt as safe as ever when he hugged me. I'm just happy to see my friends again and I'm way to glad to meet Wood. Percy showed my friends and I where we were supposed to be sorted.  
  
Again I stared around nervously not knowing what to do. I looked around for Percy or Wood and found both watching and Percy winked at me. Left and right people put on a magical old hat and sorted as I dazed at the beauty of the ceiling. It was showing the starts outside and was magnificent.  
  
Finally my name was called; both Mab and Bram were put into Griffendor. I wanted so badly to be there with everyone else as well. I put the hat on. "Hmm your very powerful," said the hat, " more powerful for a witch of your age. Your strong and courageous, better be," I closed my eyes praying for Griffendor.  
  
"GRIFFENDOR!" I jumped up and ran to the tables, Percy beamed and hugged me. "Congratulations." He said and we looked to Lilia knowing she'd be in Griffendor too. She put on the hat and a few minutes later, we were really nervous, and it yelled, "SLITHERIN!" everyone looked shocked, "the twins were separated," they whispered. I looked shocked and I couldn't understand it and Percy's grip on me tightened thinking I'd be upset but to his surprise I showed no emotions whatsoever, I just couldn't. 


	6. Busted

Chapter 6  
  
After the feast we walked to the Griffendor Common Room and Percy tried to comfort me. The only way I can let my feelings out is if I gave myself pain. I walked up to the dorm, sat on my bed and pulled the curtains around. I took out a needle and lightly stuck some in my skin. I was used to the pain by now and used it as a relaxing method.  
  
A girl called my name and I knew it was Mab. I took out the needles and moved the curtain, seeing her with her Cheshire cat grin and I knew something was up. "Percy's really worried about you," she stated, "you should really go and see him," I knew something was up and I went down to the common room anyway. I think I care for Percy more than I should. I was down in the common room and no one was there, but.  
  
"Hello Wood," I said looking a little confused. I could've sworn she had said Percy. "Hello," he said with his melting smile that made me want to scream and faint like a giddy little girl. He motioned for me to sit with him so I did in front of the fireplace. "I'm glad you came down," he started and I knew I was going to hurt Mab. "I was getting worried about you, you looked like you were in pain." He slid closer and drew his arm around me as a friend comforting another.  
  
"Do you like quidditch?" he asked. I thought for a moment before I answered. "My grandfather had told me stories and it sounded grand, but I've never seen or tried playing it." He smiled excepting my answer with ease although I know he really wanted to say something. I felt weird with his arm around me. Right when hew was about to move closer Percy came through the portrait of the fat lady and saw us. At first he looked shocked then he looked mad and hurt. "What are you doing up this late and alone," Percy asked.  
  
"I came down here and I was upset," I started, atleast it's half the truth, "Wood heard me, came down and tried to comfort me." Percy nodded and looked down; he looked like a little sad because he had not been there to comfort me himself. It hurt to see him like that. I wanted to go over to him and wrap my arms around him, but I was held down by Wood's arm.  
  
I tried to get up, but I fell back because Wood put all of his strength into his arms. If anything, I'd think he's enjoying this. I was about to explain the truth when Percy spoke, "alright off to bed." His voice was weak like he had been defeated. After I went to the dorm I wrote to Percy speaking of the truth and telling him how I feel about him. Well maybe I'll keep out that second part. I'm not ready to tell him yet. 


	7. Forgiveness

Chapter 7  
  
I awakened earlier in the morning than I had hoped but, got myself up anyway. Mab and the other girl Hermione were still asleep. I brushed out my bright blue hair to a shine and dressed accordingly for my first day of classes. I was nervous if not for the note to Percy than the first day of classes. I wondered if I would get in trouble for taking a walk before breakfast. I decided against it and sat in the common room preparing my bag.  
  
I was nervous and almost fell back asleep when Percy walked in. I looked up and blushed. "Aren't you supposed to still be in bed," he asked. "So, why aren't you then," I stated back as a matter-of-factly and he smiled. "Okay," he started, "I get the point," and he started to walk away. "Wait," I said softly and he turned back and sat beside me. I handed him the note explaining what had happened last night and he smiled and hugged me.  
  
I smiled he wasn't mad or upset and he looks like his proud self. We sat and talked for a while and we made our way arm in arm to the great hall. We were eating breakfast and reading our schedules, when the morning owl post swept in. Atleast two hundred owls swept in. A young owl swooped down in front of me. It had the pure look of black silkiness.  
  
I took the note. Thought you might need her. No name on the card the beautiful owl looked to me expectantly. "I think I'll name you Midnight." She gave a soft hoot and an affectionate nibble and followed the rest of the owls out of the hall. "This morning is going well," I spoke to my self, "hmm, double potions with Slytherins, Transfiguration, then in the afternoon in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
I looked up to the staff table and I couldn't help but notice the dark scowling one and we made eye contact; at almost the exact same moment we quirked an eyebrow. "Hey Percy," I asked. "Yes, Dwyn," he answered. "Who's the evil looking one," I asked. "Oh that's Professor Snape, he's always like that." I looked at him and laughed, "He reminds me of a lot of my friends." Percy looked at me like I was crazy and I started to think I was too. 


	8. Potions

Chapter 8  
  
"Well time for Potions," I said to Percy trying to make him laugh. He looked dreadfully annoyed at something, which started to annoy me. I had to think of something fast. Percy was looking at me funny and I made a cute little face and made a cute baby voice saying, "Percy, why're you so annoyed," he looked at me and made a short laugh before he became serious again. "There's nothing wrong, I just, I."  
  
He was cut off when we entered potions class and I took a seat next to Percy. I noticed how annoyed he looked when Wood sat on the other side of me. All of a sudden a dark swish entered the room. It was Professor Snape. Well class, we seem to have two new students he said and stopped to sneer at both Lilia and me. Then when he opened the role book and said, "Let's find out the names of these two girls from America shall we."  
  
He pales at the site of our names in the book. "Dwyn and Lilia Andraste," he said his expression both shocked and blank for a moment as if he were seeing something from the past like a lost memory. "Start reading chapter 1," he choked out and ran from the room leaving everybody confused and gawking at both Lilia and I. All we could do was shrug.  
  
He wasn't at the sorting and probably had a good reason, but that couldn't have been the reason for what happened when he saw our names there has to be something more. My thoughts were interrupted when we walked out the door into the hallway. "What was that all about," asked Percy looking as thoughtful as ever. "To tell you the truth Perce, I do not know," I started, "Why?" Percy took a moment and then said, "Snape never acted like that before, nothing would make him act like that, not even when Fred and George slipped an exploding toffee in the goblet on Snape's desk and exploded when he drank it."  
  
My mind started wondering, "Woah, that's pretty harsh," I said and we continued through the rest of the day. Ofcourse stories and rumors spread fast. By the time lunch came around people wanted to know what happened in potions and Snape looked like he was dragged up from the dungeons by his sneakers. It was almost a funny sight to laugh about, but I was kind of worried.  
  
From what Percy had told me, Snape usually watches the Slytherins with pride and glares at all the Griffendors; but today he kept to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. I'm guessing that it had to do with both Lilia and I. 


	9. Voices

I know this ones short but I'd like to thank a few friends. April(Mab)-for being my friend and helping me get a good laugh and giving me ideas.  
  
Joe- for reading my story several times over and enjoying it. Plus you're the only one that will actually talk about this stuff and knows what hes doing lol.  
  
The old band(Name in story Coming up soon)- We suck I mean rock lol.  
  
My friend who reviews every chapter Maya- thanks you're a real friend.  
  
BOB(don't ask inside joke)  
  
Anybody else reading this-thanks if you leave a review maybe ill get back to you later lol.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _____  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Later on in the common room, even with homework and classes I couldn't stop thinking about who my parents were or tried to remember faces. All I saw were blurs of light and color, then a muffled voice like a man's. They were fighting; the man's voice was kind of harsh, probably with his importance.  
  
Percy could feel me softly drifting away so he brought me back to our conversation. Apparently I was telling him about muggle hockey teams, when I started mumbling something in a man's voice but Percy couldn't tell exactly what I was saying. "Sorry about that," I said, "I didn't know I was doing that," He looked hesitantly and I watched people staring blankly at me.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" he asked and I shook my head and answered," I must have been talking in my sleep, I better head up to bed." He nodded and I went up to the dormitories. I couldn't sleep, not at all. It was like a record going off inside my head skipping as if there was a scratch on it. I just couldn't get all of it.  
  
Everytime I managed to drift off, I woke back up to the fighting. "This is ridiculous," I said rolling my eyes and sat up watching the sky out of the window. "Why would they fight like that," I asked myself and turned on my laptop.  
  
The song "Crawling" by Linkin Park came through my headphones and pulsated through my ears, the beat moving over that of my heart and once again the lost little girl I felt before changed quickly into a strong willed young woman and went online to a search trying to see if my parents were on a muggle search, not that I would actually work. Only three Andraste's came up. None of which I knew, all female.  
  
"Maybe if I search for my muggle name," I quietly mumbled to myself. I searched but came out empty. I gave up; I'll just have to fight the screaming for sleep. 


	10. Pictures

I promise next chappie is longer.  
Chapter 10  
  
I had hoped the music would help drown out the screaming but it didn't. I woke p several more times before annoyance slowly ebbed itself into my mind. I got as much sleep as I could, but I was still tired and cranky. I got up and got dressed, got my bag and went into the common room for a bit of studying before breakfast.  
  
While trying to study my mind kept on wander back to my friends at home. Sure I had some here, but I miss Timmy and the rest of them. I pulled out my picture album and began flipping through the pages. I look at all of my captions and gave a weak smile. I think I'll visit them over the summer. I put my book in my bag and headed down to breakfast.  
  
During breakfast I showed Percy my photo album and he thought it was funny to put a spell on them to make them move. Most of the pictures were at silly moments so I had to laugh. "Look," I said, "there's my cousin VJ playing hockey and accidentally running into the net and Steve (the goalie) running and falling over in his equipment." We both laughed and I turn the next page and saw Timmy jumping into the shopping cart full of basketballs for the school and riding down the hallway and crashing.  
  
I miss Timmy he was one of my best friends; I swore to visit him someday. I didn't realize the single tear threatening to drop out of my eye. Percy brushed it away and I gave a weak smile' he must know that I miss my friends. I kissed him on the cheek and placed my book back in my bag. I might as well look during class, what harm could be done and after all it is Potions maybe Snape will get scared again. I wasn't so lucky, he made us do work.  
  
I guess he got used to ignoring my sister and I. He never calls on us when we raised our hands. I set my book on the table and decided that after class I will talk to him. After class I walked up to his desk and waited patiently. He let out a sigh of frustration and didn't look up probably thinking I am one of the other Griffendors and barked, "Well, what is it then."  
  
I looked sternly at him and repeated in the same tone, "We need to talk' Why do you insist on ignoring my sister and I." He seemed shocked, looked up and started to stutter. "Oh.M-m-m-iss Andraste, I..I" he tried to recompose himself quickly and said, "I am a very busy man." I looked at him and glared he seemed to slightly shrink back. "I see that," I said then walked frustratingly out the door forgetting my book. 


	11. Band?

Chapter 11  
  
I sat in my room for hours and I cried. I couldn't find my photo album. I put a silencing charm around my bed and everything was quiet. No Mab or McGonagall asking questions. All of a sudden the bed shook. I just sat there in my pajamas confused. Something slipped through the curtain behind me and I froze not wanting to know what it was. Arms wrapped tightly around m y waist and I screamed even though I know with the silencing charm no one would hear.  
  
I couldn't fight, when I closed my eyes and someone claimed my lips with theirs. The kiss was sweet and passionate; my fear and screams were slowly drowned out. He broke the kiss and I opened my eyes; it was Percy. He grinned at me and winked, my heart was pounding faster than ever before and I grinned, happier than I thought I could ever be.  
  
Percy looked at me then stated, "Umm Dwyn, You know how the Halloween Ball is coming up?" I nodded still wordless after the kiss. "I was wondering if," he stopped for a second, "if your band would perform." I must've looked let down but I nodded. Now other questions came into mind. 'What am I going to wear? Who am I going to go with? What would Dumbledore think of our kind of music?'  
  
I decided that with one trip I could figure out two of these questions if I went to Dumbledore. I was walking along the hallway towards the headmaster's office when there was a loud sound behind me; my arms and legs stiffened together and I fell to the ground. I heard a snort from two boys and noticed the third one grinned longingly.  
  
"Great," I thought, "what do they want?" The two gorillas pulled me into an empty room and threw me on a desk and Malfoy sat on my legs. "No where to run and no where to hide precious." I blinked and rolled my eyes laughing only to be stopped by a realization Malfoy was not playing around. Just when Draco was about to smack me for laughing someone else's voice cut in sharp, "What is going on?"  
  
Draco ignored it and slapped me so hard my face was stinging and I had to bite my lip making it bleed so I wouldn't cry or scream. "Malfoy!" The man screamed again and this time he looked up. Professor Snape looked so mad that Malfoy actually fell off the desk. Snape removed the spell and I could move again. I was so happy I could cry. Meanwhile Snape was giving Malfoy a lecture, took points off, and was going to write to his mother. If I wasn't so happy and mad at the same time I could've laughed.  
  
Malfoy and his friends ran from the room. I got up and stretched and I saw Snape watching me with sadness on his face. I ran and hugged him, whispering, "Thank you," and let go. He looked shocked and he nodded before leaving the room. I left the room and continued on my way to Dumbledore's office. My mind was twisting with fear and anger at the boys, confusion and curiosity for Snape, and then the questions about the band for Dumbledore I was starting to get a bad migraine as I walked up to the statue and stated, "Puddin."  
The statue moved out of the way and I found Dumbledore. "Welcome," he started, "I was expecting you miss Andraste." I nodded and sat down. "May I begin," he questioned and I nodded with respect. "First off, I know you're band just happened to shrink your instruments and brought them. Then I have also heard your type of music before. Punk, I believe it's called. I allow you to play it and if the students enjoy it you may be playing it more often."  
  
I looked up and nodded in shock. "Furthermore, dress how you like. After all, it is a costume dance and a bit of advice, even if you believe someone wants to say something but cant, be patient and the truth will come." I nodded and went back to the common room. The band will have to have a meeting and since Lilia is in Slytherin will have to meet in private. Since Hermione was one of the smartest people I had ever known, I asked her how we could possibly use our equipment without electricity and she put a spell on each of them so they would work without power. We had asked Dumbledore if we could practice after dinner in one of the empty classrooms and he agreed. We moved all of our mini sized equipment into our pockets and went off to dinner grinning from ear to ear. 


	12. Practice and Plans

Chapter 12  
  
Dinner was normal as usual; we had managed to whisper the message of a practice, pretending to accidentally bump into Lilia. Percy looked tired and puzzled about something. We put a silencing spell on the empty classroom after dinner and got out our equipment and set up. Mab behind keyboard was lead vocalist, I was playing bass guitar and helped sing once in a while. Lilia played guitar, and Bram was behind his drums and we played. Everything was perfect again and we were pulled into our music.  
  
Even Peeves, who just happened to be flying through the room when we started seamed transfixed. When we finally finished he had actually complemented us and continued on into the next room. We packed up and went back to our dorms. So music wasn't a problem. It was almost Halloween and we still didn't have our outfits ready. Mab, Bram, and I spent long hours of the night getting our outfits together.  
  
I believe Percy was getting suspicious and acting kind of weird lately. It's like he thinks I was sneaking around with Wood. "Dwyn," Mab said, I haven't even heard her come up behind me. "We're going to pull a trick on Snape." I was about to ask what when she continued; "We're going to put a potion in his drink to make him look punk." I was stunned, "How are we going to do that?" I asked. "Two words," she said, "House Elves." I was shocked at first, but I couldn't help smiling as I started to picture it in my mind. I don't know what was going through my mind that night, but it gave me an awful headache.  
  
A/n ok well I haven't updated in a while but here two for the price of one, sorry it's so short. I'm going to try to update more tonight. 


	13. Fighting and Hidden Snoggers! OOH

Chapter 13  
  
It was an overcast afternoon and the gang was having a few butter beers in the Three Broomsticks of Hogsmeade. All of a sudden Snape walks in and sends a strange glance over to our table. Quickly turning around and leaving, Mab gets up and follows him. "I wonder where she's off to," I asked and we quickly followed until we heard shouting.  
  
We hid around the corner and listened. "What the bloody fuck are you doing? You're lurching about here spying on her, her first trip to Hogsmeade, why don't you just go talk to her? What do you want to do? Just sit around and watch her grow up on the sidelines? What kind of man are you?" He responded hotly, "What kind of man am I? I think you should know by now. It's not like I could get close to her, its not like she'd let me."  
  
"Who wouldn't let you?" Snape became even more pale than normal and Mab turns around answering, "Nothing for you to worry about. He's just a lowly Slytherin with no courage whatsoever." Bram asks, "What has the git done this time?" Everybody laughed except for me. I saw pain in his eyes for a moment, which disappeared quickly and he walked away "That was really mean guys," I said and we headed back to Hogwarts at the end of the day.  
  
Dinner was boring and once more Snape was absent. I was I was exiting the Great Hall when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw George. I was shocked to see him, but smiled anyway. "I heard about what happened with Malfoy, the stupid git," he stated, "May I walk you to uh... the Library?" I nodded and I never thought I'd ever see one of the Weasley twins blush. We walked and talked and as we got to the door, I started wondering why Percy was getting so jumpy. I was just about to ask George when I realized we where there. We walked in and the first thing I saw shocked me.  
  
A/N: Sorry perfect cliff hanger.  
  
~giggles hysterically~ 


End file.
